


Lost Past; New Future

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avenger Deadpool, Avengers Family, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bisexual Scott Lang, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brainwashing, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Tony Stark, Hiding, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Darcy Lewis/Loki, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Loki/Darcy Lewis/Scott Lang, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wade Wilson, Minor Sam Wilson/Pepper Potts, Minor Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Minor Scott Lang/Darcy Lewis, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mother, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Tony Stark, Recovery, Running Away, Scotland, Shetland Islands, Slow Romance, Superfamily, Toddler, Twin Dean Winchester, Winchester Sister, deadpool and Pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Robyn has been on the run since the fall of Hydra, moving from place to place before finally settling on an Island in Scotland.But when faces from a past she doesn't remember appear in her life, all hell breaks loose but maybe, just maybe this is the start of her recovering from a life of pain and suffering. Maybe she can have something better for her daughter.





	1. Robyn Winchester/Grayson

**Birth Name:**  Robyn Winchester

 **Used Name:**  Robyn Grayson

 **Hydra Name:**  Nightwing

 **DOB:** January 24, 1979

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Green (Natural). Dark Brown (Contacts)

 **Cast** : Katherine Heigl

**Family:**

Henry Winchester (biological paternal grandfather) †

Maria Stark – Formerly Winchester (biological paternal grandmother) †

Howard Stark (step-Grandfather) †

Tony Stark (biological uncle)

John Winchester (biological father) †

Samuel Campbell (biological maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (biological maternal grandmother) †

Mary Winchester (biological mother)

**Dean Winchester (biological twin brother)**

Sam Winchester (biological younger brother)

Adam Milligan (biological younger half-brother)

Emma (biological niece) †

Adam (biological ancestor) †

Eve (biological ancestor) †

Cain (biological ancestor) †

Abel (biological ancestor) †

Christian Campbell (biological third cousin) †

Gwen Campbell (biological third cousin) †

Mark Campbell (biological distant cousin) †

 

John Grayson – Fake/Hydra Father, trainer and handler †

Mary Loyd Grayson – Fake/Hydra Mother and trainer †

Wolfgang von Strucker – former lover †

 

**Delta Serenity Grayson/von Strucker – daughter (Born October 2015)**

 

**Bio:**

Robyn and Dean Winchester were born on January 24, 1979 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. They are the couple's first children, four years older than their younger brother, Sam.

Robyn was named as such after Mary saw a robin bird sat on the windowsill of the nursery.

On November 2, 1983, Mary was killed in Sam's nursery by the demon Azazel, and in the ensuing fire Dean was tasked with carrying Sam and leading Robyn out to safety while John unsuccessfully tried to rescue Mary.

At some point in her childhood whilst she and Dean were left to look after Sam, John having gone on a hunt, Robyn wanted ice cream and begged Dean to take her for some. Dean told her to get it herself, so Robyn left the motel room, alone. She would never return having been kidnapped by Hydra whilst away from her brothers. Dean has always felt responsible for what happened to Robyn, and has never forgiven himself for letting her leave the motel alone.

Robyn promptly was taken to Hydra facility and strapped into 'The Chair'. All memories of her childhood were wiped from her mind and they handed her over to her Hydra parents who then proceeded to raise her. Training her. Home schooling her. Raising the perfect Hydra weapon.

Her 'parent's were killed in the fall of Shield and was taken to Sokovia to observe the Maximoff Twins, she also began a sexual relationship with Wolfgang von Strucker.

Knowing she was pregnant at the time; when the Avengers attacked the facility and von Strucker was captured Robyn fled, disappearing into the world. Effectively leaving Hydra. 

The Avengers have been keeping an eye open for her ever since.

 

**Personality:**

Little is known about Robyn as a child, but Dean states that she was high energy, high maintenance and highly annoying, whether this is him being honest and a typical brother or not it's unknown.

As Nightwing Robyn is strong, determined, driven and dangerous.

Post-Hydra: Since leaving Hydra's clutches and finding out about her pregnancy Robyn has become highly paranoid, protective and skittish.

Though she and her daughter Delta live a relatively quiet life in Lerwick, Shetland, Scotland, Robyn is still always on edge and very distrustful of those around her.

 

 

 **Pairing:**  Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes (Do you guys want WinterHawk too; so full poly? Or just Clint x Robyn and Bucky x Robyn; shared?? I like either so....which ever you want"


	2. Abilities and Equipment

**Peak Human Conditioning:**  Due to years of intense and extensive training with Hydra, Robyn Grayson is at the natural peak of human capability. She has displayed the peak human strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of her training at a young age.

 **Peak Human Strength:**  Nightwing possesses enough strength to throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon with effort. Robyn can easily lift a man with one hand, flip around with a obese grown man on her shoulder with no strain, and throw the Winter Soldier through a concrete wall.

 **Peak Human Speed:**  Nightwing's speed is at the peak human level, able to keep up with super soldiers with effort. She is capable of sprinting speeds of approximately 30 mph.

 **Peak Human Agility:**  Robyn Grayson possesses peak-athlete equilibrium, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination well above than most Olympic-level athletes. She is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip and one of the world's finest human athlete. Her agility also enables him to possess gymnastic and acrobatic prowess, Robyn also can survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Thor and Captain America.

 **Peak Human Reflexes:**  Robyn can evade several attacks to a degree and dodge multiple rapid gunfire bullets at near point blank range. She possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper bullet with concentration.

 **Peak Human Stamina:**  She is able to function for up to 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding her breath for 7 minutes from training with HYDRA.

 **Peak Human Endurance:**  Robyn's muscles and bones are more tolerable to damage than average humans, She also survived a shot from a .32 pistol that only grazed to the back of her head and continue fighting.

 **Master Acrobat:**  Robyn is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills.

 **Indomitable Will:**  Robyn has a very strong will. She is able to resist potent fear toxins and even can resist and overcome mind control.

 **Genius Level Intellect:**  Being trained by HYDRA in various fields, Robyn Grayson is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence, though not as high as Tony Stark. She is intelligent enough to build her own "Nightcar", build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned she can fool a polygraph.

 **Master of Stealth:**  Due to her training she is a master at stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. Robyn is capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected.

 **Expert Marksman:**  Robyn is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a medium distance, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with her wingdings. She is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Hydra to do so.

 **Weapon Proficiency:**  She has displayed high expertise with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings), throwing knives, paired staves, and swords.

 **Expert Escape Artist:** Due to her training with Hydra, Robyn possess talented skill in escapology.

 **Expert Tactician:**  Robyn Grayson was taught in various fields by Hydra and as a result, is a capable tactician. In addition to that, she is skilled in reading the body motions of others, using this skill to aid in defeating multiple armed opponents and anticipate an opponent's next move.

 **Expert Hacker:**  She is skilled enough to hack into the Avengers emergency override codes and hacked an alien Terminal.

 **Master Martial Artist:**  She is a master of several martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Kung Fu, Escrima, Capoeira, Judo, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Sambo, Ninjitsu, Boxing. She has effectively combined the martial arts she has mastered into a unique harmonious style that suits her strengths.

 **Multilingualism:**  Having had the finest education, she speaks with extreme fluency in English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, French, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese and has some knowledge of Romany.

 

** Equipment: **

**Nightwing Suit:**  Nightwing's current costume, a stylized blue "wing" across her shoulders and extending to her hands, coloring her two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to her unique style of crime-fighting. As such, her costume has fewer body-armor inlays than the Winter Solider's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. ("Move more, get hit less.") Should Nightwing need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, she has supplemental body-armor overlays which she can attach to her gauntlets, mask, shoulders, and boots.

 **Nightwing Mask:**  The mask, in the form of her symbol, is fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and night-vision goggles. Her gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which she can store items. They have a self-destruct feature built into them, the suit contains a one-use-only taser charge, which automatically emits a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempts to tamper with either the boots or gauntlets.

 **Nightwing Gauntlets:**  Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified Wing-Dings, knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun.

 **Nightwing Boots:**  Like the gauntlets, her boots can carry vital elements like flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins, a mini-computer equipped with fax, modem, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. Other items are lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlight.

 **Escrima sticks:** Held in spring-loaded pouches in the back of her costume, Nightwing carries a pair of Escrima sticks made from an unbreakable polymer that are wielded as both offensive and defensive weapons. They also have the mechanism to shoot a grappling hook attached to a swing line (like Daredevil's billy clubs).

 **Transportation:**  Nightwing has a transformable car which has a convertible chassis that can disguise itself as any similarly sized vehicle like a taxi cab or sports car. It houses a 3.7L McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission with all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. The car is not only bullet proof but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting bystanders or team mates.

 **Nightwing Weapons:**  Batarangs, smaller shurikenlike "Wing Dings", regurgitant gas (tear gas mixed with an additive agent to induce vomiting) pellets smoke capsules. Her right gauntlet contains a 100,000 volt stun gun, although her preferred weapons are two shatterproof polymer Eskrima sticks.


	3. Timeline

**Timeline for Robyn and co:**

**10th March 1917 – James Buchanan Barnes is born**

15th August 2917 – Howard Stark is born

**Early 1945 – James Barnes 'dies'**

1954 – John Winchester is born.

1954 – Mary Campbell is born.

1958 – Henry Winchester travels to the future, abandoning his son

1962 – Maria 'Millie' Winchester marries Howard Stark

29th May 1970 – Tony Stark is born

**7th January 1971 – Clint Barton is born**

**24th January 1979 – Robyn and Dean Winchester are born**

2nd November 1983 – Sam Winchester is born

16th December 1991 – Howard and Maria are killed by the Winter Soldier

**17th December 1991 – 12 years old; Robyn is kidnapped by Hydra; possibly by the Winter Soldier**

2012 – Avengers first Assemble

January 2014 – Fall of Hydra/Shield;

**\- Robyn's hydra parents are killed**

**\- Robyn is sent to Sokovia where she meets the Maximoff twins and starts a relationship with Wolfgang von Strucker**

\- Winter Soldier stays with Steve on the river banks and allows himself to be taken in

**Early (Mayish) 2015 - Ultron/Sokovia: this is the first time the Avengers (Except for Bucky and Natasha) cross 3 month pregnant Nightwing; as she is fleeing Hydra**

\- Winter Soldier is now a full member of the Avengers; and he and Hawkeye have secretly started dating/banging

**October 2015 – Delta Serenity von Strucker is born**

Mid-Late 2015 – Amara tells Dean that Robyn is alive (Season 11 Episode 9)

Late 2015 – Dean and Sam meet with Tony to ask for his help tracking Robyn (Post-11.10)

**Late 2015/Early 2016 - Robyn is in Scotland with Delta**

 

**Unknown dates;**

Winter Soldier and Nightwing first meet; it's violent; possibly training

Nightwing and Black Widow first meet; it's violent

Nightwing and Deadpool first meet; it was probably violent

 

 

**Notes:**

No Civil War on wards.

Antman recruited

Peter Parker an intern with Banner and Stark

Black Panther international ally

 

**Other Pairings:**

Steve Rogers x Tony Stark + adopted Peter 

Natasha Romanoff x Bruce Banner 

Thor x Jane Foster

Loki x Darcy Lewis x Scott Lang

Vision x Wanda Maximoff

Sam Wilson x Pepper Potts

Pietro Maximoff x Wade Wilson (Because why the hell not)

 

 

** Opinions: **

**Anything you want to see??**


	4. Chapter One

Robyn Grayson wakes to a baby's cry, she jerks awake and looks around, mad at herself for falling asleep in the first place. Propped up to peer out of the front window at the front drive entrance. Always on watch. Always alert. The baby cries again and she pushes herself to her feet, working a kink out of her shoulder as she walks towards the small baby basket resting on bed in the centre of the room, boxed in by blankets and pillows to keep the baby warm. She knows it's not the most ideal place for a baby but what other choice does she have. Robyn looks into the basket and lets herself smile. Delta. Her daughter. Only four months old and already utterly gorgeous.

"Hey" she coos softly. "I'm here" She touches Delta's chest softly, despite their living situation the baby seems happy and healthy enough. Robyn starts humming to her daughter as she picks her up and holds Delta to her chest, gently rocking her in her arms. She's exhausted. She barely sleeps as is but with the new addition of a baby that's just doubled. Always worried Hydra is right behind her. Or worse: Delta's father. Hydra is not a life she wants for her baby girl. Despite the situation surrounding Delta's conception Robyn does adore her. And will do anything to protect her, hence the tiny house on an Island off the United Kingdom, where it rains more then the sun shines. Robyn lays Delta into a car seat gently strapping her in before standing up straighter and picking the seat up onto the crook of her arm.

................

Robyn's Nightcar is kitted out with everything she needs to be Nightwing; she'd stolen it from Hydra given that it was made for her, no one else would be able to use it. When she's not it's handy technology disguises it as whatever she needs it to be. Right now it appears to be a Porsche 911, a beautiful streamlined silver vehicle, and Robyn's favourite. Robyn straps the car seat into place, strokes Delta's cheek before leaning out and closing the door, she looks around, checking her environment before she rounds the car and climbs into the driver's side. A small computer screen lights up as she turns on the engine. Leaning over Robyn ignores all the fancy computer systems on the computer and opts for the lullaby setting she installed a few months back; instantly a soft musical melody plays just for Delta. Mixing assassination and motherhood like a boss. She pulls on her seat belt and then pulls out of the drive.

.............

Lerwick is nice. Robyn actually likes living here. It's quiet and peaceful and the people are nice enough not to ask questions when a strange American single mom moves into a rickety, run down house. To be fair her behaviour screams that she's fleeing an abusive relationship and in part that is true. Her relationship with Hydra was abusive. They used her. Twisted her, created her and then...unleashed her as a weapon onto the world without mercy or regret. They broke her. She shakes those memories and thoughts from her head as she stops her car, parked on Commercial Street, people coming and going from stores. Robyn's eyes flicker around before turning to Delta.

"I'll be right back" Robyn tells her grabbing the Hydra issued bank card. It's a risk but she's desperate now. They need food and heating; and if it was just her she wouldn't care that much, but Delta....she will not allow her daughter to starve or freeze. Choosing Scotland when the weather is as it is was a bad idea but she ran out of options. The bank is literally outside of the car, a quick jump out, grab money, get back in. Robyn doesn't like leaving Delta alone, at all, even this short distance. Her paranoia escalates the further away from her child she gets. Taking a breath Robyn climbs out of the car and heads towards the cash machine.

...............

It's dark in the Avenger's facility labs, well almost dark, the only light is that coming from a small computer screen illuminating Tony Stark's sleeping form, slumped over, his face resting on the table top. A search for a missing person flashing on the screen. Robyn Winchester. Tony's niece. His nephews, Dean and Sam, had appeared at the Facility weeks ago now. With news that Robyn lives. So they'd taken an old photo and aged it and run it through face trace. Honestly Tony doesn't put much stock in this method. People change too much as they grow and adjust to the world around them. But Dean had sounded so hopeful; more hopeful then he has in years and how can Tony deny his nephews anything. Especially when they're all they have left; the chance at getting someone they love back. Of course Tony helped. The computer beeps, a new face locked into place next to the aged photo. Whilst a little off the eyes and mouth match perfectly. Tony jolts awake, shakes his head and glances to his watch as he smacks his lips, waking. 4 am. It's 4 am. He groans and looks to the computer. Thanks to Dean's 'friend' Amara they had a general idea of where Robyn was, this could have taken longer if they had to search the entire world. Tony rubs at his eyes and glances to the location pop up. Commercial Street. Lerwick. Shetland Islands. Scotland. Commercial Street's Bank of Scotland has recently brought all their computer systems up to date. And now Tony is glad they did. There she is. There she is; after all these years.

"Oh my god" Tony states, eyes wide at the sight of his niece. He doesn't need the facial recognition to know it; he can see Mary in her and John too....mostly Mary; thank the gods. He stumbles up out of his chair. "Friday....Friday call Dean..." the line starts to ring around him, his eyes locked on the screen.

"Uncle Tony" Dean complains as the line picks up. "It's 4 am"

"I found her" Tony tells him. There are a few moments of silence.

"We're on our way" Dean tells him before hanging up. Tony takes a deep breath and then nods to himself.

"Friday, track her...." He orders taking his seat again and scrubbing at his face. 24 years. 24 years they've been looking for her. 1991 was a really bad year for Tony and his family. Maria and Howard died. Robyn disappeared. Seriously the next day. Tony frowns a little and then sits up. "Huh" he mumbles. "Friday, where is twinkly the terminator?"

"Sergeant Barnes is currently in Agent Barton's room" Tony pulls a face and then looks up.

"What is he doing in there?" Tony asks, Friday remains silent. Tony raises an eyebrow and then stands. "Find out myself" he grumbles and walks away. 


	5. Chapter Two

Tony mumbles to himself as he makes his way to Barton's room, no one is ever where they are supposed to be when he wants them....there in places they do not belong, in places they should not be. Barnes has no reason to be in Barton's room so why is he there? Tony didn't even know they were friends. They barely acknowledge each other. Tony sighs as he reaches Barton's door, easily recognisable by the bow and arrow stickers and the purple paint. Tony regrets giving them free rein over their own decorating. Tony gives a quick tap of his knuckles to the door before just letting himself in.

“Hey, Barne...Oh my god!!!” Tony shouts, features turning disgusted and confused, he is quick back up out of the room, eyes wide, he turns and starts to walk away.

“Stark” Bucky growls hurrying out of the room as he pulls on his hoodie over his bare chest, his trackie bottoms hung low on his hips, Clint follows behind, hair mussed, one sock on, shorts skew on his hips.

“I am scarred for life!!” Tony shouts walking away, Clint and Bucky following him.

“Don't be so dramatic” Bucky scolds.

“He was braiding your hair!!” Tony yells. “It's so freaking weird, two grown ass men...” Tony shudders dramatically. Bucky bites the inside of his cheek to stop him from smirking.

“There's nothing wrong with good hair maintenance” Bucky argues.

“Is there a reason why you were in my room?” Clint asks. “At 4am?”

“Oh” Tony pauses and then points to Bucky. “Need to talk to you about something” he grumbles and then walks away. “Labs!” he throws over his shoulder as he leaves, Bucky releases his cheek and smirks.

“We were lucky Friday warned us he was coming” Clint mumbles, Bucky hums in agreement and glances to him, they share a look. Bucky touches the top of Clint's shorts and bites his lip before he's pulling the archer closer to him, Clint raises an eyebrow.

“Come on!!” Tony yells back his voice vibrating through the door, Clint sighs.

“You should go before he comes back” Bucky nods in agreement before leaning closer to Clint, they share a look, Bucky smirks.

“To be continued....” he promises, looks around before he pulls Clint flush with him, their eyes locks, Clint takes a breath as Bucky leans closer, presses his lips to Clint's, he pulls back and winks before he is walking away following after Tony. Clint smirks and bites his lip before spinning slightly and heading back to his room. He and Bucky have been doing this for a little while now, just shy of a year. And they have managed to keep it a secret, surprisingly, living in a facility with spies and super soldiers and an AI. Clint's sure that Friday covers for them more then she lets on. He's surprised the other didn't figure it out when Bucky almost went feral on Pietro after Clint was shot. Whilst they've not said it out loud to one another both know that it is more then just sex. They realised that when Bucky crashed in Clint's bed one night and has pretty much not left since. He keeps up appearances sneaking to and from his own bedroom late at night and first thing on a morning; but he even keep toiletries and clothes in Clint's room, if that's not moved in then Clint doesn't know what is. But he doesn't mind. Bucky keeps the nightmares away; and vice versa. They comfort each other through the nights when they're bad, and laugh when they're good. Clint smiles closing his bedroom door and sees Bucky's fridge magnets on the mini fridge in their room; though a joke by Wade who snuck them onto Bucky's arm as he napped on the couch; Bucky and Clint come to use them to relay messages after bad missions, the latest one of Bucky's for Clint after he'd come home the afternoon before to Clint sleeping in front of the tv which played Revenge of the Nerds, the message; You Dork; is still there in pink and yellow alphabet magnets, Clint snorts and moves to his bed falling face first into the pile of pillows and blankets.

…..........

Robyn sits in the chair next to the window, Delta nestled quietly in her arms, sleeping away after being fed. These moments she loves. The sun setting outside, the birds falling silent, and Delta just asleep. It's so quiet Robyn can pretend that she's just another mom soothing her daughter. She can forget Hydra and being on the run. She can forget it all staring at that beautiful little face. It means more. Living and breathing and fighting for Delta. More then it ever did doing the same for Hydra or herself. She starts humming away to he daughter.

“Hey Jude, don't be afraid” Robyn sings. “You were made to go out and get her; the minute you let her under your skin; then you begin to make it better” she frowns a little; it seems familiar to her, like it's on the tip of her tongue but she can't quiet remember what it is. She can't bring the memories of the song forward. But Delta seems to like it, the little girl staring up at her mother with great big green eyes. She's grateful Delta got her eyes and not her father's; this would probably be harder if she had to look into them everyday.

….........

A black Impala speeds down a road. Sam and Dean Winchester both sat inside in their usual seats, Dean driving, Sam comfortable in the passenger seat. Sam runs his fingers through his hair with a yawn before he turns to Dean.

“You gotta calm down” Sam warns Dean as he weaves through traffic, racing to get to New York, it had taken too long for them to get up and out of the bunker. Too long. Dean panicking over and over and then calming and then panicking. Whether to take photos. To take John's journal. To call Cas to get him on board. Every time he thought he was ready he'd find something new to freak out over. And to be fair. It's his twin sister they're talking about here. Of course he's worried, excited and anxious all in the same breath. This is a girl, a woman he hasn't seen in 24 years. Sam is excited too of course. But his memories surrounding his big sister are hazy at best. He was 8 when she disappeared and a lot has happened since then. He's airing on the side of caution. This is still a maybe in his mind. This woman that their Uncle Tony has found is a maybe....he won't believe it till he sees her, or sees a blood report.

“What if she doesn't like me?” Dean asks, Sam snorts.

“From what you tell me she didn't like you when you were kids so why would that change now?” Sam teases slightly, the look Dean gives him shows just how unappreciated it goes.

“Just need some good news” Dean mumbles more to himself.

“So..what's the plan?” Sam asks. “Pick her up; take her back to the bunker, with everything that's happening with Amara?” Sam asks.

“No, I don't want to bring her into this” Dean agrees. “But we find her, she can stay with Uncle Tony until we figure all this out and then we bring her home”

“What if she has her own life?” Sam asks. “Her own family..”

“We're her family” Dean snaps at him. “Who ever those people are; they stole her from us”

“I meant a husband and kids” Sam corrects. Dean clenches the steering wheel an then weaves the car through some more traffic. “You gonna take her away from them?”

“No” Dean is quick to answer. “No, of course not” he softens slightly. “But that means we could have nieces and nephews” He adds. “More family; real family” Sam smiles a little. Okay the prospect of their family growing after all the loose is something else. A warmth. Because they have lost so much that something new; something untouched by hunting; it's exciting. “What do you think she looks like?” Dean asks, Sam shrugs.

“I don't know...like mom, maybe?”

“Yeah” Dean breaths with a smile. “You think we'll recognise her?” he counter asks. “Like just by looking at her, do you think we'll know?”

“I don't know” Sam admits watching his brother; it's been a long time since he's seen him this excited; this happy. Dean smiles to himself and nods. He keeps trying to plan it out in his head but he cannot decide on how it's going to go; God he so wants it to go well. 


	6. Chapter Three

Sam drops his bag as Tony approaches him, the two share a look before Tony pats his shoulder and then pulls him into a hug Sam pretty much clutches to his uncle. How long since he's had a hug from someone that cares as much as Tony does? The last of his family outside of Dean. Dean adds his bag to the space next to Sam's as Tony pulls back from Sam and pulls Dean into a hug next. Dean gives Tony's back a single pat before pulling back. Steve and Bucky walk into the room behind them. Steve's met the brothers before, but this will be Bucky's first meeting.

“You remember Steve” Tony offers. “And that's our one armed pet assassin Bucky” Bucky shoots him a look. “Pees in the plant pots too just like a cat”

“Hey” Bucky whines slightly as Steve chuckles. Sam and Dean share a smile. “That was one time” Bucky defends.

“It happens” Dean offers and shakes Bucky's flesh hand.

“Yeah, you're not the only one that urinates when he's had a few drinks” Sam comments shooting Dean a look. 

“He wasn't drunk” Steve points out. Sam raises an eyebrow. “He'd been hit with a Hydra dart that caused him to essentially be high for 24hrs” Dean smirks a little and nods to Steve.

“Nice to see you again, Steve” Dean tells Steve who nods and pats his shoulder and then squeezes. “So are we going to get to call you Uncle Steve any time soon?” Dean teases, Tony smacks the back of his head causing Dean to laugh.

“Don't put ideas in that pretty little head of his” Tony scolds lightly.

“Those ideas are probably already in there” Sam whispers to Dean who smirks, Steve smiles a little and looks down. He's not going to say either way whether or not he's thought about it; he has. He and Tony have been 'seeing' one another for almost 2 years. That's a reasonable amount of time to start thinking about getting hitched. Granted Steve knows it won't be that easy with Tony. But....still.

“So...” Dean starts clasping his hands together and then releasing them. “Robyn” he states and the room sobers a little. The light hearted greeting forgotten now. Dean and Sam sharing a look before looking to Tony. He nods and touches his watch, a holographic image of the cctv from the bank appears, he flicks it wider and shows the two brothers. Sam and Dean step closer. Hope blossoming in their chests. “That's her” Dean whispers staring at the woman he already knows deep down is his sister.

“How old were you when she.....disappeared?” Bucky asks Tony shoots him a look and shakes his head at him. Tony still has his suspicions that the Winter Solider had something to do with Robyn's disappearance, that it was Hydra, given the close proximity to the death of Howard and Maria.

“12” Dean answers. “Sam was 8”

“It's terrible thing to happen to children” Steve offers. “What about your dad?” he asks.

“He wasn't around much” Dean answers. “Me and Robyn we pretty much took care of ourselves and Sam.....” He shrugs and sighs. “All she wanted was some ice cream” he admits. “I said no”

“It's not your fault, Dean...we've been through this” Tony assures him. “And we've got a lead now....”

“Yeah, when do we leave?” Dean asks.

“You two are going to stay here” Tony argues, Sam and Dean shoot him a look. “We've received some Hydra chatter; and as civilians, family or not, we can't risk you being there; I'm sorry but them's the rules” Tony offers them both a soft look, knowing how much this means to them, and to him.

“But you know we're more then capable” Sam argues.

“I do” Tony agrees. “But this is an Avenger sanctioned mission....and you're not Avengers” Sam touches Dean's shoulder and gives him a look. Tony's right. If something was to go wrong, if someone was hurt because they were there, if they got hurt then it would be Tony and the others that get in trouble. “Just sit tight, alright? Have a drink, eat food, watch tv....knock yourselves out” he then walks away to stop them from arguing with him. Steve gives the boys an apologetic smile and follows Tony with Bucky. Bucky and Steve catch up to Tony easily, Bucky glancing to the engineer and raises an eyebrow.

“You lied to them” Bucky points out. “There was no Hydra chatter...”

“I can't bare to look at them if this isn't her” Tony admits. “We check, we make sure, without question, that this is Robyn, and then we bring her back” Steve touches Tony's hand and then lets Stark grasp his fingers in comfort. This is hard for Tony too. This is his family. Messed up with Avengers and Hydra again. “Friday? Where is she?”

“I tracked her as far as I could, Boss” she responds. “But the Island is isolated and far removed” Tony pulls a face and then sighs.

“Best wear our hiking boots then” He comments.

“That won't be necessary” Friday argues. “I ran a search of recently acquired or rented homesteads on the Island, as you can image there are very few”

“You found her?” Bucky asks.

“I found her, Sergeant Barnes, a small farmhouse that was recently rented to Elsie Inglis; Elsie Inglis was doctor, suffragist, and founder of the Scottish Women's Hospital who died in 1917; chances of it being Miss Winchester is 85%"

“Alias” Bucky offers, Tony hums in agreement and looks to Steve.

“We'll find her” Steve assures him.

….....................

It's a vibration. That's how Robyn feels it first. Soft and barely noticeable but there. But it sets the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. Years of being prepared for everything and she knows that feeling in her gut; she's learnt to trust it. Robyn sets a pair of noise cancelling headphones over Delta's ears and then pushes the carrier into the closet, she looks to her daughter sadly, taking in every last detail before closing the door on her. Hiding her from whoever is coming. She moves to the bed and yanks out a box from underneath, popping open the top and grabbing her escrima sticks, she spins them and stands kicking the box back into place as she slips the escrima sticks into the back of her jeans.

….................

Tony, Steve and Bucky approach the house where a young woman stands looking up at the sky, her eyes closed, hands clenched at her side, the Quinjet's engine cuts off behind the three men, Natasha and Clint lingering behind, waiting, three is less threatening then five, Steve has one of those faces, Tony is family and Bucky was adamant that he go with them. Hearing them she lowers her head looking directly at them and Tony doesn't need DNA or biological tests to know that he's looking at his niece. The blonde hair, the cheek bones. Her eyes are the wrong colour but even without Friday he can tell they're contacts, 50 bucks says they're green under them. He walks towards her, trying to remain unthreatening.

“Robyn?” Tony asks approaching her. She shifts slightly taking a defensive stance her eyes not on Tony but on Bucky; because him she knows, him she remembers. “Robyn Winchester?” Tony asks.

“Grayson” Bucky corrects, Tony and Steve look to him. “Her name is Robyn Grayson now” he offers, Robyn subtly glances back to the house, worry aching her heart. They can't find her. They cannot find Delta. There is only one way, she has to run, away from here, run, loose them and then double back.

“Buck?” Steve asks but Bucky's eyes are locked on Robyn.

“Hello, Nightwing” he greets, she lifts her eyes to his.

“Nightwing?” Steve asks recognition flickering through his eyes. “Sokovia” he whispers, Robyn looks to him and then to Tony as he realises just who she is. How close he'd come to his family once before....and then she's running, away from the house, trying to draw them away from Delta, into the fields that surround it, the two super soldiers taking off after her. Tony nods a little.

“I'm not even going to try” he mumbles and heads towards the house. There is a reason he didn't bring the suit, today was supposed to be about him rescuing his niece; which it kind of is, but the Hydra curve ball has thrown him a bit. He supposes this explains where she's been all these years. As he enters the house Clint and Natasha leave the jet to join him.

 

 


	7. Chapter Four

Tony sits on Robyn's bed having found her stash of weapons under her bed, a lot of Hydra issue ones, a few home made, tech that's been pulled apart and taped back together again; probably to remove any trackers. He picks up a knife as he listens to the noise of Clint and Natasha looking around downstairs. Tony just....needs a moment to collect himself. Hydra killed his parents, and kidnapped his niece, seriously; Hydra have seriously screwed with his life and his family, over and over. He sighs and shakes his head. How many times are Hydra going to screw with his family? He throws the knife in his hand back in the box and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. There's a noise from the closet that startles him, Tony raises an eyebrow as he stands and walks to the closet, slowly, carefully.

"Please don't be a booby trap" he mumbles and then chuckles at himself slightly. "Booby" he repeats and then turns serious as he reaches for the handle of the closet. "One" he takes a breath. "Two..." he pulls open the closest, eyes widening. There is a gurgling sound and Tony snorts a little. Delta is staring back at him, her foot half way to her mouth. She stops and smiles up at him, letting her foot fall slightly. Tony raises an eyebrow. "Oh Robyn" Tony whispers and crouches pulling the headphones off of Delta, he smiles at the baby. "Hey...." he greets softly. "Who do you belong to?" he asks as Delta stares up at him. "Did the Hydra lady steal you?" Tony asks with a smirk. "What have you got yourself into, Robyn?" he touches Delta's chest and smiles warmly at her. "Let's get you out of here, huh?" he asks standing and picking up the carrier.

..................

"Is that a baby?" Clint asks as Tony reaches the bottom of the stairs, Clint leans down slightly to look at Delta. "Hey" he coos softly, staring into those green eyes.

"I found her in the closet" Tony answers. "I assume it's a she; with the pink blanket and hat" Tony adds, Clint snorts.

"Not sure it matter much now, Tony....I caught Bucky using a neon pink sweat band the other day" Clint admits, Tony smirks. "I'm just saying" Clint starts before Tony can. "21st century....colours mean nothing" Tony looks down at Delta.

"Looks like a girl" Tony adds, Clint nods in agreement.

"I'll see if she's left any papers or anything around; doubt it though" Tony hums in agreement, Clint pats his shoulder and then head up the stairs. Tony looks down at Delta and raises an eyebrow. He can't imagine why she would want to steal a baby? What could possibly have been going through her head? Tony leaves the house and looks around; sees Bucky and Steve stood together but no Robyn, he raises an eyebrow at Steve as he approaches them, Steve shakes his head back at him. They'd lost Robyn. She knows the area better then them; probably has plans in place, practised runs and escapes. Tony looks down at the carrier on his arm; if that's the case why did she leave the baby behind? Surely if the bundle means enough to her that she hid her, then why wasn't there a plan to escape with her too? He glances to Steve who raises an eyebrow at the carrier.

"So look what I found upstairs" Tony shows Bucky and Steve the baby. "In a wardrobe" Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Did she steal a baby?" Steve asks looking into the car seat, Tony shrugs a little as Steve smiles. "Oh she's gorgeous though" he mumbles.

"Easy" Tony scolds pulling the baby closer to him. "Last time you get broody we picked up a stray spiderling" Tony complains, Steve smirks and shoots him a look.

"You love Peter" Steve scolds, Tony shrugs.

"Some days" he mumbles, Bucky shakes his head and glances around, he catches sight of Clint leaving the house with a box of supplies, they share a look, Bucky fights a smile, too many eyes here. Too many people that could find out. He's not against it per say, he just likes that it's his. After Hydra he just wants something that he can control, and the secrecy of his relationship with Clint is something he can control. Tony turns into Steve boxing out Bucky so he can talk to his boyfriend. "Did I tell you what I caught him and Barton doing last night?" Tony asks Steve who raises an eyebrow back at him, waiting for the drop. "Birdboy was braiding Buckaroo's hair" Steve relaxes a little.

"What's wrong with that?" Steve asks, Tony pulls a face.

"It's weird"

"No, it's not" Steve argues with a smile. "It's not weird...it's nice" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Would you rather he came into our bed looking for someone to do his hair?"

"God no" Tony argues and then shrugs. "Fine; it's not as bad as it could be" Tony then looks down at the baby and smiles a little, Steve sees it. Tony then looks to Steve. "I'll put her in the jet" he offers and then walks away. Bucky glances to Steve and then sighs.

"You know don't you?" he asks, Steve smirks and shrugs.

"Of course I know" he answers. "I'd recognise your heart eyes anywhere"

"I do not have heart eyes!" Bucky points at Steve in warning. "I do not..." Steve smirks a little. "Does everyone know?" Bucky asks a little deflated now, Steve shakes his head.

"No" he assures him. "Just me....and Nat" Bucky makes a noise in the back of his throat that Steve has never heard before.

"Nat knows?" Bucky asks, Steve chuckles and pats his shoulder.

"Spy" Steve reminds him. "And Clint's best friend.....I think she probably knew before the two of you did" Bucky smirks a little and looks down. "As long as you're happy, that both of you are....then what does it matter?" Steve pats Bucky's arm, Bucky smiles at him. "So does this mean you're....gay?" Bucky shrugs a little.

"I don't think so" he answers. "Clint thinks I'm bi like him" Steve raises an eyebrow. "I mean we both still get boners watching women so...." Steve shoots him a look. "You asked" Bucky points out walking away with a smirk.

"I wish I hadn't" Steve mumbles following him.

.................

Robyn is actually only hiding in her car her eyes on the house as the.....Avengers come and go. She also notices that they have Delta. She has to get her daughter back. She closes her eyes fighting tears. The thought of being away from her when she never has before. Hurts. And she's angry. They've just stolen her baby. Of course she's going to be upset and angry. She watches the jet take off, essentially taking her daughter further away from her. Not that it won't be that way for long, she does plan on getting her back, even if she has to kill the Avengers to do so. Robyn starts the car and adjusts the settings on the small computer screen, outside the exterior of the car transforms, gone is the sleek sports car, and in it's place the sleek black and dark blue Nightwing car. She snaps her seat belt into place and then the car peels away from the farmhouse. 


	8. Chapter Five

Tony spins on his chair in his lab, he's avoiding. Mostly his nephews because he's not sure what to tell them yet. 'Hey, so we found Robyn but it turns out she was a Hydra trained asset that stole a baby'. He can't say that. He can't tell them that their sister was stolen away and raised as an assassin, that she has no memory of him, or them, or her real childhood. He can't admit that to them. Not yet. So he avoids them, for now. He stops spinning and looks to the baby at his side. They've been taking it in shifts, him and Steve, even Clint's had a turn; but he's got a niece and nephews so he knows what he's doing more then them. Tony won't admit that there is something about the child that draws him in. Those green eyes reminding him of a younger Robyn. Even Dean now. He pauses slightly with that thought. She is very much like Robyn; he thinks. He taps his fingers on the desk top and turns thoughtful, the baby watches him with just as much interest.

…...........

It doesn't take very long for his tests to come back. The computer buzzing away as they do. Tony looks up from where he sits with Delta, the baby napping away in front of him, he touches her cheek softly and then stands moving to his computer. The results flicker over the screen, his eyes following them, taking in the data before his eyes widen.

“My God” Tony states looking over the results and then turns to the baby behind him. “Oh Robyn” he whispers sadly. Stealing a baby is one thing, but now they're the ones that have stolen a baby, because that little mush is Robyn's daughter. He runs his hands over his face. His great niece. And he doesn't even know her name. He can't avoid Sam and Dean now. He needs to tell them about this. He sighs and closes his eyes.

….............

Sam and Dean have been called to the common room, neither told why. But they assume it's to do with Robyn given that they both know Steve and the others returned earlier, nothing was said, no one told them anything, and Tony remained hidden from them; it makes them wonder, scares them, makes Dean a nervous wreck. Tony walks into the common room with the baby carrier hooked onto his elbow.

“Sit” Tony tells the brothers who share a look before doing as they are told, Tony looks to serious to not take seriously. Tony takes a breath and then lets it out. “I'd like you both to meet your niece” Tony tells Sam and Dean as he sets the carrier down on the coffee table between them. “Name unknown at the moment but her mother....is well...Robyn” Dean and Sam look up at him. “We found this little delight” Tony motions to the baby. “In a wardrobe...Robyn must have thought she was protecting her by keeping her hidden....”

“Where is she?” Dean asks. “Where's Robyn?” he elaborates.

“Bolted” Tony answers. “Friday's keeping an eye out for her...” Sam leans closer to the baby.

“Can I?” he asks motioning to her, Tony nods and Sam gently lifts Delta out of the carrier. “Hey” he coos. “I'm your Uncle Sammy” he offers, though the baby is far too young to understand. Dean stands and flees the room, not looking back. He doesn't want a niece, he wants his sister back. Tony watches Dean walk away, Sam sighs a little. “He still blames himself” he explains to his uncle. “I don't think anyone but Robyn is going to make that better for him...” Sam gently holds Delta to him. “Did you see her?” Tony nods.

“Yeah” he whispers.

“She okay?” Sam counters looking worried, Tony shrugs.

“I don't think so, no” Tony admits sitting across from him. “She had no idea who I was....I mean I know I wasn't around much when you were all kids.....”

“You were just a kid yourself, Uncle Tony” Sam reminds him. “Barely out of your teens...”

“Still” Tony whispers. “She looked at me and there was nothing there....she recognised Barnes but not me....” Sam watches him sadly. “I know this isn't what either of you want to hear....” Sam gives him a shrug.

“At least she's alive” he offers instead. Tony looks to him. “You know how many times over the years we've just thought....she has to be dead; you know, why would she not come home? Why wouldn't she come and find us? But at least we know she's alive, and out there....and” he looks to Delta. “She has a baby....” Sam points out. Tony's face falls as the alarms around them start to blaze. “What is that?” Sam asks.

“Perimeter breach” Friday answers. “Boss, might I suggest that the young Baby Winchester be taken to safety” Tony looks to Delta and then shakes his head.

“No” he argues. “Because she's the target” Sam frowns and then realises.

“Robyn” he points out.

“Find your brother” Tony tells him. “Bunker down with her...” he nods to the baby. “I'll send Barnes to you; he'll be the only one to stop her” Tony then runs off leaving Sam with the baby unaware of eyes watching him from the vents above him. Sam looks to Delta and smiles before walking away. In the vents above the figure follows him through the corridors, silent and deadly, waiting for the perfect moment to act. To grab what it wants. What she wants. Robyn slips out of the vents behind Sam. Her feet silent as they touch to ground, her feet carrying her towards him and her daughter. That's all she can focus on. On Delta. She just wants her daughter back in her arms. She doesn't know what does it. But Sam is alerted to her presence, sensing something at his back, something coming towards him. Sam spins and Robyn stops her movements. He stares at her, even with the Nightwing mask in place he can tell who she is.

“Robyn” Sam whispers, face to face with his big sister for the first time since he was 8 years old. But there is nothing but hostility on her face as she marches towards him with one clear objective. That objective is currently in his arms and he is in the way of what she wants. He backs up as she takes sure and steady steps towards him. He's never been terrified like this before. That look in her eyes. That is not his big sister in there. Tony was right. She is not okay. Bucky tackles Robyn from the side sending her to the floor, she cries out and twists setting her feet to his chest.

“Go!” Bucky shouts at Sam. “Now!” he adds when Sam hesitates. “Go!!” Bucky all but roars this time as he snaps his arms around Robyn, boxing her arms and legs between them, stopping her from attacking him. Sam glances to Robyn and then flees. She squirms and wiggles against Bucky trying to get free. She throws her head forward into his face, not caring at this point about the damage done to herself, all she cares about is Delta. To get her away from these people. Bucky stumbles off of her clutching his nose, Robyn lurches to her feet and runs after Sam. “Damn it” Bucky complains snapping his broken nose back into place before following her.

 


	9. Chapter Six

Robyn runs around a corridor and straight for Sam who stands at the end, waiting for her, and if she was thinking clearly she would realise that that's not right. As she nears Dean steps out from a side room, determined. He blocks her path and she slows to stop herself from colliding with him. Eyes clash. Green on green. Something inside of her shifts as she stares at him. And Dean can't believe his own eyes. His twin sister. All these years later. Stood in front of him. Dean's breath catches as she takes a slow step to him. A sort of fog lifting from her hind, a sense of clarity for the first time in years. Whispers. Laughter. Childhood images flickering through her mind. Memories she didn't know she had. Memories she didn't know were missing. Nothing that she can grasp onto to. Nothing of substance. Until she sees something around Dean's wrist. A bracelet. Ribbon really, faded now, but the robin birds on it still recognisable. Dean's hand moves to it, he runs his thumb over the fabric.

…........

_The same bracelet was once wrapped around 6 year old Robyn's wrist. Bright, and new and loose on her tiny wrist as sits swinging her legs at a diner table, her fingers arranging the fries on her plate from biggest to smallest. Beside her 6 year old Dean watches her with a look of disgust and confusion on his face. Across from them their father John watches them both. Robyn has always had a organisational thing about her. She even swings her legs in a specific rhythm. Sam sits in a high chair, milkshake smeared all over his face. Dean looks to his own fries and then back to Robyn's._

_“Hey, Dean, why don't you let Robyn do your fries?” John asks giving Dean a look, Robyn chews on her lower lip staring at Dean's fries, she's already done John's and Sam's. Dean looks to his sister and then pushes his tray to her as John pulls hers back and sets it aside for her. Robyn smiles at Dean, bright and pure._

_“Thanks, De” she offers warmly, honestly, knowing that Dean is allowing her to organise his fries for him to make her happy. John smiles at the two of them. Twins with a bond so strong that it would take something drastic to separate them. Dean grabs his soda from the table and pulls it closer, setting the straw between his lips as he drinks, his eyes on Robyn as she concentrates, he smiles around the straw and starts to swing his own legs under his chair._

…............

Robyn is staring at Dean, a crease in her forehead. She takes another step closer, slower this time, unsure. 

“De?” she asks quietly, confused and frustrated as she stares at him. Bucky catches up, grabs her shoulder and shoves her down onto her front, she doesn't fight this time as he restrains her, pulling her hands behind her back, his free hand reaching for the cuffs on his belt. He easily snaps them around her wrists and then stands yanking her to her feet, her eyes still locked with Dean's. Those eyes so once full of love and joy are dull and pained. Both sets. She catches movement on Dean's flank, Sam with Delta, and Nightwing returns. She lets out a cry and struggles a new, despite the pain in her shoulders and her head. Bucky keeps a hold of her though.

“I'll get her to the containment unit” Bucky comments pulling her away, Robyn's eyes on her daughter.

“No!” she screams, Bucky lifts her up as she drags her feet. “Delta!” she turns trying to shove Bucky off of her. But he keeps his hold on her dragging her away from her daughter. Dean looks away, unable to watch any more. He turns to Sam who blinks slightly letting a few tears roll down his cheek.

…..........

Robyn rocks slightly where she sits, knees to her chest. She failed. She failed and she got caught and they have her daughter. She takes a shaky breath, her lip trembles as she hugs her knees harder and presses her forehead to the tops of them, her nails biting into her skin, breaking it. Trickles of blood slowly dribbling down her arm and dripping onto the floor. The door ahead of her opens and Tony walks in with Delta's carrier on his arm. Robyn looks up at her daughter from her space on the floor, eyes begging, pleading. She just wants her daughter back.

“Think someone is missing her Mommy” Tony offers setting the carrier down, Robyn looks between Delta and Tony before snatching the carrier and pulling it closer, her eyes solely on her daughter. “What's her name?” Tony asks, she ignores him, continues to stare at her daughter, unharmed and seemingly fine. “Robyn” he pushes, she pulls the carrier closer to her. “It's okay” he whispers seeing that he's not going to get anywhere with her. “It's okay” he repeats. At least she is here with them. Alive. That's fine. For now. They can work on everything else later. “Are you hungry?” he asks. “I could get you some food” she glances to him now. “Milk for the little one?” she looks away, processing, thinking, judging whether or not she can trust him.

“Yes” she answers. “But Dean can bring it” she adds turning back to Delta. Tony stares at her a moment, wondering is she remembers Dean or if it was because she was watching them.

“Just milk?” he asks her, she nods. “You don't want anything?” she shakes her head. “Alright” he whispers and then leaves her alone with her daughter, pausing to watch her through the one way mirror.

“Hey Jude, don't be afraid” Robyn sings. “You were made to go out and get her; the minute you let her under your skin; then you begin to make it better” she strokes Delta's cheek, a small smile now working it's way onto her lips. Because staring at that face how can she do anything other then smile. Her beautiful daughter. Tony reaches up and brushes his hand over his cheek as he watches before walking away.

…..........

Dean stares at the door leading to the confinement unit, as Clint sets a beer in front of him on the table, Dean glances to it and then to Clint who pats his shoulder before walking away. Dean takes a breath and leans back looking to Sam who stares at his hands, curling and uncurling his fingers.

“She knew you” Sam states breaking the silence, Dean lifts his eyes to his brother. “She remembered you” Sam corrects

 


	10. Chapter Seven

Delta lays on the floor of the containment cell now, her feet dangling above her as she watches her mother lying beside her, resting her head on her arms as she stares lovingly at her baby. She can ignore everything else happening to her as long as Delta is here with her. Dean steps into the unit and Robyn moves, scooping up Delta she pushes herself back against the wall cradling her baby to her chest. He holds up the milk bottle in his hand as her eyes flicker between the bottle and his face.

“Tony said you wanted me to bring it to you” Dean points out and then sets the bottle down between them before he backs away. She snatches at the bottle pulling it closer to her as he takes a seat on the floor.

“Do you know who I am?” Dean asks her, she clenches her jaw looking down at Delta. “Robyn?” he asks, pushes her, she sighs and lifts her eyes to his.

“You're Dean” she answers quietly before setting the bottle against Delta's lips, the baby gently feeding on it.

“What's her name?” Dean asks shuffling closer to her, Robyn glances to him out the corner of her eye and he stops. Not wanting to push this. She looks back down at the baby and takes a breath.

“Delta” she answers. “Her name is Delta” she looks to Dean. “Delta Serenity von Strucker” she lengthens. The surname means nothing to Dean, but to those watching from outside, they know damn well who von Strucker is.

…...........

Tony clenches his jaw leaning on the table listening, Steve scoffs and shakes his head.

“Even dead” Steve complains. “Even when he is dead, Strucker is still...” he shakes his head again. “Screwing with us”

“It means she was pregnant in Sokovia” Clint points out sat next to Bucky, Steve closes his eyes and sighs.

“I didn't know” he whispers.

“None of us did” Tony argues. “It's not your fault” he looks to his boyfriend.

“I could have hurt them” Steve counters sadly. “I could have done....some serious damage” Steve drops into the seat next to Sam who leans on his knees, hating that Dean gets to spend time with Robyn when Sam is her brother too and he wants to spend time with his sister.

…..............

“Do you remember me?” Dean whispers to his sister, she looks to him and sighs.

“Sort of” she admits. “It's...difficult” she adds and shakes her head. “There are these......flashes of faces, voices, names....but nothing I can hold onto long enough to make much sense of” she looks to him. “I'm sorry” she offers.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks her.

“It upsets you that I don't remember you” she points out looking back down at Delta.

“Of course it does” he whispers. “But it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize” he takes a breath and touches the ribbon around his wrist. “I'm your brother” he offers. “We're twins”

“Yes,” she agrees. “The familiar similarities of our bone structures were a dead give away” she smirks a little showing more of the young Robyn he knew, he stares at her a moment before smiling with her.

“Yes” he agrees with her. They both fall silent, neither having any idea how to talk to the other anymore. He just wants to hug her. To hold onto her. To apologize. He takes a breath instead and then turns back to her. “Do you remember what happened?” he asks her moving closer to her, she seems more relaxed about it now. “Who took you?” she shakes her head.

“No” she admits. “I don't remember” she sighs. “I heard that they did things to my mind...that they scrambled it when I was younger” she tells him looking away. “I probably won't ever remember” he sits directly at her side now, able to see the freckles on her cheeks. They share a look. He gives her a small smile, pained by pleading. Because she is actually here with him, his sister, his twin, his best friend.

“Robyn” he whispers.

“It won't be the same” she counters. “I'm not the same....”

“I know” he looks down. “But you're alive and that's a start” he leans forward pressing his forehead to the top of her arm, he takes a deep breath and then lets it out. Robyn sets Delta into one arm freeing the other reach up to wrap around Dean's neck, he lets out a shaky breath and clutches to her.

…...........

Tony and Dean stand together, both looking emotional exhausted. Dean runs his fingers through his hair and sighs turning to Tony.

“Can she stay here?” Dean asks Tony who nods.

“Of course they can” Tony assures him. “I know you've got stuff going on, and well it's no place for an amnesiac single mom”

“No” Dean whispers looking to where Sam sits with Delta and Robyn are talking, well, to be fair Sam is talking at her as she listens to him. “Not it's not” he agrees.

“We'll look after them” Steve assures him from Tony's other side.

“Yeah, I know, just...hate that I have to leave her” Dean shakes his head a little and then shrugs. “World still needs saving” he and Tony share a look before Dean heads over to where his brother and sister are sat. Sam glances to him and notes the expression Dean's wearing, knows it so well by now. They're leaving. Sam looks down a little. He understands why, they have Amara to deal with but he has little to no memories of Robyn to rely on like Dean, he wants to get to know her. “Hey, Robyn” Dean touches her shoulder, she looks up at him as he sits at her side. “Look me and Sam, we've got to hit the road” she frowns at him.

“You're leaving” she whispers, he nods.

“We have to...but it's okay, right?” he looks down at Delta. “You got Delta and you need to look after her, so you're going to stay here with Tony, he is our family, Dad's brother, you can trust him, you can trust everyone here” she looks down at Delta, Dean follows her eyes and smiles. “She's beautiful” he offers. “Looks like you” she nods.

“Good” she counters. “Her father wasn't exactly Swazye” Dean looks to her surprised before smiling, he kisses her head and then stands.

“We'll call” he promises. “We just got you back, okay? So we're not losing you again” she looks up at him and nods. “We'll be back too” he assures her. “We still have things to talk about, things to catch up on....just get settled first” she nods a little and looks back down at Delta. “Look after her” he touches Robyn's cheek.

“I will” she whispers not taking her eyes off her daughter.

 


	11. Chapter Eight

Bucky lingers watching Robyn who sits in the little living area with Delta. She's not really spoken to anyone since her brothers left and none of them blame her, they did steal her baby and hold her captive. She's been kept in a small enclosed apartment in the middle of the facility. It's the one Bucky was held in when he came in. it's more secure, more protocols but less stuff. Just enough to get through the day but not to get comfy in. It's procedure to keep any former Hydra assets in lockdown until it can be decided if they can be trusted. Tony's niece or not she was still Hydra. Steve asked Bucky to talk to her. Just to let her know that she's safe here. Bucky knows that's not the issue. It's always being on edge, the paranoia, the will to protect oneself from everything, and she's gonna be worse, wanting to protect her daughter from everyone and everything around them. He approaches her, letting his feet fall heavily on the floor so she can hear him. So she knows he is there.

“Do you remember me?” he asks her, she glances back at him and then away again.

“Yes,” she answers. “We never met” he shakes his head.

“No, but I knew of you” he admits. She nods.

“Yes, same” she strokes Delta's cheek. “When you left” she keeping quiet so as not to wake Deta who sleeps in the basket in front of her. “When you....escaped” she corrects herself. “They tightened their grip on those of us left” she whispers, her voice breaking slightly. Bucky steps closer to her. “They sent me to Sokovia....” he touches her shoulder and she shudders under it, her breath catching. He goes to pulls his hand back but she stops him pulling it back into place, he moves to her side, keeping his hand on her arm. “They were more careful after....” she whispers looking down at Delta. He sits beside her and sighs a little.

“I'm sorry” he whispers, she looks to him and frowns, unsure why he is the one apologizing to her. “For what they did to you” he adds and looks down at Delta. “You were just a child” he looks to Robyn who clenches her jaw slightly.

“So people keep telling me” she counters. “Is that an excuse?” she asks looking to him. “For everything I have done?  _It's okay you killed that person because you were just a child when they screwed you up_?”

“No, that's not...” Bucky starts.

“Where's the line?” she asks him as she stands with a sigh. “Look...just probably not a good idea for people to be around me” she admits picking up the basket. “I should be alone” she whispers and then walks away, Bucky sighs and brushes his fingers through his hair.

…...........

Bucky drops heavily into the seat next to Clint who drops his pizza slice back into the box after explaining his thing with Robyn. His need to help her. He feels that need to do something. He feels guilty. Like it is somehow his fault all that happened to her. It's not. Of course it's not. But he still feels it.

“It's not your fault that happened to her,” Clint tells Bucky who lays his head back into the archer's lap. “Hydra is to blame for what happened to her, and to you” Clint threads his fingers through Bucky's hair and tugs slightly. “This is not on you”

“It feels like it is” Bucky admits. “She's just like me” he adds. “She's scared and alone, and suffering....and her brothers left her here....”

“It's not your job to fix her” Clint argues, Bucky sits up and shoots him a look. Clint sighs.

“If that's what everyone thought then I wouldn't be here” Bucky argues standing and moving to leave. Clint jumps and follows him.

“Hey” Clint grabs Bucky's hand to stop him. “Look, I'm not saying don't. If you want to help her get back on her feet then I'm right behind you, you know I am” he assures Bucky who nods. “But it's not going to be easy for you....to pull on your own experiences to help her, to delve into that part of your life again....” Bucky sighs hanging his head. Sees Clint's point. Bucky then smiles looking up at Clint.

“I have you” he points out, Clint looks surprised. “You're going to help me, right?” Clint smiles and nods. “You'll help me out if I go too deep”

“You know I will” Clint assures him. “Just be careful” he mumbles under his breath, Bucky smirks and turns to Clint fully, his fingers grabbing at his shirt. Bucky kisses Clint, lips lingering against each other.

“I think I remember promising to finish some unfinished business” Bucky offers, Clint nods and smirks, Bucky kisses him again, harder this time, full of intent, Clint moans and pulls Bucky closer to him, fingers pull at clothing as Bucky nudges Clint back towards his bedroom.

…........

Tony stands staring at the car in his garage, the car he is definitely sure doesn't belong to him. He opens his mouth to asks Friday before closing it again. She would have alerted him to a breach, surely.

“What wrong?” Steve asks sat on the floor with his sketch pad. Tony points to the car.

“That's not one of mine” Tony admits, Steve raises an eyebrow.

“Well, how did it get in here then?” Steve asks going back to his art, Tony scoffs.

“How the hell should I know....” He mumbles scratching his head. He's actually scratching at his head. He lets out a breath and moves closer to the car. “Friday....info” he demands. The AI remains silent. “Friday?” Tony asks looking around. Steve looks up again now knowing this is out of the ordinary. Tony takes a breath and approaches the car.

“Tony” Steve warns. “We don't know where it came from or who it belongs to, do not touch it” Tony scoffs.

“Hey, I said the exact same thing to you when we found Peter....” Tony points out. “And look where that got us”

“Hey” Peter whines from the couch behind Steve, homework in his lap.

“Love you,” Tony tells him with a smirk, Steve shakes his head.

“Look, just have Friday scan the car...or maybe get someone more durable to touch it” Steve points out, Tony looks thoughtful and turns to Steve and Peter.

“Hey, Pete...” Tony starts.

“Not the kid” Steve interrupts shooting Tony a look.

“You do it then” Tony motions to the car. Steve sets the sketchbook down and stands and walks towards his boyfriend. Peter moves to Tony's side to watch. Steve sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “It's just a car” Tony points out. “I mean, what's the worst that can happen” Steve approaches the car, his eyes scanning over it. The windows are tinted and because of this he can't see inside of it. He grabs the car door handle and gives it a tug. There is then this noise, like a charging whirl, Peter and Tony look thoughtful before Steve its thrown back by a force field. He goes flying through the wall behind them. Peter and Tony stand still, staring wide-eyed. “You were right, shouldn't have touched it” Tony comments as Steve climbs out of the rubble that was his art studio. Tony offers an apologetic smile.

 


	12. Chapter Nine

 

Robyn lingers behind the wall confused as to why Bucky is in her kitchen with the other one....the archer, she can't remember his name but the archer has her baby in his arms. Gently cooing at Delta as she reaches for him. Traitor. Bucky notices first, his back to Robyn but still able to sense her. He lifts his head and looks over his shoulder.

“Morning” Bucky greets seeing her, Robyn glances between them both before they latch onto Delta. The dirty blonde moves towards her and she fights that instinct to back away, because he has her daughter and she wants her. Clint adjusts Delta in his arms and tries to offer Robyn a warm and friendly smile. He holds out her daughter to her and Robyn moves towards him, as fast as she can, she takes her daughter back clutching the baby to her chest as she backs away.

“She was crying” he offers. “Didn't want to wake you” Robyn stares at him a moment before walking away, he turns to Bucky who gives him a sad smile. Clint gets it now. That need to help her. She's a mother and she's terrified of everything and everyone around her. Robyn sits on the couch and curls around Delta.

“You hungry?” Bucky asks her as Clint moves to pour coffee, Bucky shakes his head. “She's still nursing, she can't have caffeine”

“That's not a thing” Clint argues. “Whilst pregnant, yes, but breastfeeding is fine for like 2-3 cups of coffee” Bucky pulls a face at him.

“I'm going to ask Bruce” Bucky counters, Clint shoots him a look as he walks away. Clint pulls a mocking face and pours a mug of coffee anyway before taking it to Robyn.

“Here” Clint hands her a mug of coffee. “Pensioner doesn't know what he's talking about” he grumbles. “You'll be fine with a mug or two” he promises her, she glances from his face to the mug and then back again. “It's just coffee” he offers. She adjusts Delta and then reaches for the mug.

“Thanks” she whispers, he gives her a smile and then pulls away.

“She's a pretty quiet kid, isn't she?” he asks her.

“I don't know” she counters. “I've never been around babies before, at least, I don't think I have, I just....feed, sleep, safe” Clint nods.

“Well, that's pretty much it” he offers. “As long as she's happy and healthy, that's all that matters” she watches him a moment.

“You think I did the right thing?” she asks him, he frowns at her. “If I'd stayed with Hydra, maybe she'd be better”

“No” he argues. “No, you did the right thing” he assures her. “Leaving was the best thing you could ever do for her” she nods and looks down at Delta. “I know you're probably scared” he whispers. “And you feel alone, but you're not” he slips into the seat at her side. “Bucky really wants to help you feel safe here” she glances to him.

“Am I?” she asks.

“Yes,” he answers determined and sure. He knows Bucky will not let anything happen to her now, he's claimed her as his little ward, she's his responsibility and Clint will stand at his side.

“Do you know when Dean is coming back?” she whispers, he shakes his head.

“I don't “ he admits. “I can ask Tony though if you want me to” she nods.

“Please” she breathes softly.

“I can do that” he assures her. “Now how about some food?” he asks. “Bucky made pancakes” she sniffles a little and then nods.

…..............

Bucky sits with Robyn a little after breakfast, she still looks exhausted, and she feels it too. This place is too unknown to her, too many people around her that she can't and doesn't trust. Two of which have decided to invade her space this morning. Bucky turns to her setting his own coffee down.

“Did you sleep any?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“I couldn't” she whispers, he touches her wrist. She glances to his fingers and then pulls her arm away from him, she looks away from him and to Delta with Clint.

“He's got nieces and nephews” Bucky offers, she raises an eyebrow and sighs.

“I miss her” she admits, Bucky frowns.

“She's right there” he points out.

“I know” she rolls her eyes and turns to him. “But I miss her. I can't relax unless she's in my arms, I don't feel like she's safe....”

“This is the most secure facility in the world” Bucky points out, she shoots him a look.

“I broke in” she reminds him. “Easily” he snorts and nods.

“Okay, fair enough, but Tony is already readjusting the systems because of that” they share a look. “This can be your home if you let it” he whispers, she sighs a little and shrugs.

“It's hard” she admits. “Everything I knew was a lie” he nods. “My parents weren't my parents......and I have this whole family who lost me, mourned me....looked for me, and I had no idea. I feel as though I let them down” he frowns at her.

“No” he argues. “It wasn't your fault” she sniffles a little looking to him.

“I forgot them” she whispers.

“They made you” he offers harder. “A child...they strapped you in that chair and...” she touches his arm as his jaw twitches in anger. “They made you forget, Robyn, that's not....none of this is your fault, none of it, and you have some memories, right? You remembered Dean”

“Barely” she admits. “Flickers” Bucky looks thoughtful a moment before looking to Clint. She follows his eyes and watches the archer with her daughter who stares up at him. “She likes him” She offers reluctantly before shrugging.

“He's good with kids” Bucky agrees. She glances to him.

“You two thought about it?” she asks, Bucky looks to her surprised. “I'm a spy too, remember” she reminds him. Clint watches her smile, it's eerie but beautiful at the same time. She looks younger, freer, and it's because of Bucky who motions with his hands as he talks to her. Clint smiles a little seeing him getting through to her, even just a crack. It's a start. She needs at least one person here to trust. If she has just one then she'll be more comfortable.

 


	13. Chapter Ten

Clint stretches out across the couch dropping his head into Robyn's lap, she raises an eyebrow as she looks down at him. He ignores her look, just settling in, getting comfy. Bucky glances across the room at them, watching them. Waiting to gauge Robyn's reaction.

“What are you doing?” She asks Clint whilst poking at his head, he pushes her hand away and wrinkles his nose.

“What?” he asks her with a smirk before turning his attention to the tv movie playing. Clint's playing the surprise affection card, trying to get her used to people being around her, touching her in a friendly way that doesn't end in pain. They did it with Bucky, granted that ended with a lot of bruises and a few broken bones. Robyn seems slightly more adjusted with reality and people so they started her off with Bucky, hand touches, accidental grazes, now Clint is upping the ante. Bucky stands with Delta in his arms, the baby's decided that she hates being put down, constantly wanting to be held, it's a weird phase but one they're currently happy to panda too. Robyn even caught Clint sleeping in the nursery the night before, Delta in his arms. She's finding she doesn't entirely mind them being around her or Delta.

…............

“Hey” Tony greets moving towards Robyn who fiddles with her sleeves, looking to do something with her hands. It was Tony's idea for them to have a sit-down, a catch-up. She's been here a few weeks now and he's barely seen her. Steve walks into the room, nose buried in a tablet.

“A lot of the Hydra stuff was destroyed” Steve complains looking up from his tablet, he realizes Robyn's there and pauses. “Sorry, I forgot” he looks to Tony who shakes his head a little.

“You know...” Robyn starts. “When I left....I...I took some files” she offers. “They're in my car”

“Your car?” Tony asks her.

“Yeah” she answers. “It's in your garage” she explains, Steve then turns to her.

“That's  **your**  car?” Steve asks, she nods, he huffs a little.

“Oh?” she counters. “Did you try to get in it?”

“Yes, I did” Steve answers.

“Oh,” she whispers and bites her lip. “It's a defense I put in place after I left Hydra...I thought if anything happened, I could hide Delta inside and the car would protect her......” Steve softens slightly. “I am sorry, I forgot to turn it off....”

“He was fine” Tony assures her moving to Steve's side, Steve nods in agreement but shoots Tony a look.

“Yeah, it was just a minor....electrocution” Steve grumbles a little. Tony elbows him and shakes his head. “I'll leave you both to it,” Steve tells them. “I got to make sure Peter's doing his homework” Tony mouths 'thanks' to his boyfriend and Steve then walks away. Tony motions to the couch cluster and Robyn moves to sit with him.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asks her, she nods a little.

“Better” she answers softly. “Still adjusting” she looks down a little. “I urm...keep waking up in the middle of the night...”

“Nightmares?” Tony asks, she nods. “Yeah, well, I don't think there is anyone here that can tell you they don't have them” he offers leaning forward a little. “Unfortunate side effect of the lives we live” he touches her chin and gives her a small smile. “I wish I could make it all go away” he admits. “All of it....” she sniffles a little. “You should have had a real childhood and been a real teenager”

“I was” she argues. “I went to high school, I graduated, I went to prom...I lost my virginity in the back of Camaro” Tony pulls a face pulling back from her, she shakes her head at him. “You are all making it out like I was trapped in some Hydra Hogwarts that taught propaganda 24/7” she shakes her head. “I had a real childhood....my parents loved me, yes, they were Hydra but...” she lets a breath out through her nose. “I didn't get into all of that till my mid-teens, I mean they trained me to fight and weapons and stuff but they didn't start pulling me into all the work until I was 15” she looks to Tony. “They weren't the ones that took me” she adds. “At least I don't think they were....they weren't Hydra agents, they were analysts, they worked with computers”

“I don't see analysts stealing babies” Tony agrees with her, she sighs a little.

“What were they like?” she asks him. “My real parents?”

“I think Dean wants to be the one to talk to you about all that” Tony is quick to tell her.

“When is he coming back?” she asks, he shrugs.

“I don't know” he admits. “But I'll call him” she nods a little and takes a deep breath. “I'll invite him for lunch this weekend, we'll get you up to speed on our family”

“I should get back to Delta” she starts. “It feels weird being away from her” She admits as she stands. “So I'm going to go and see her before I lose my mind” Tony nods and waves her off with a smile. She nods and walks away. Tony lets out a breath and reaches for his cell phone.

.................

Robyn coos looking down at Delta in her arms. Her daughter looks better the longer they stay here, a little more color in her cheeks, a little more weight. Being on the run meant that Robyn failed a little on food some times. But she always did the best she could and she loves her daughter, more than anything. Delta stares up at her mother, eyes focused entirely on her. This is the first moment she's had alone with Delta in days, with Clint and Bucky always hovering around or Tony. She knows they're just worried, just looking out for her, but sometimes she just wants to be alone with her little girl. 

 

 


	14. Chapter Eleven

Robyn stands from the couch as Dean walks in, he smiles widely at her, weeks, it's been weeks and he has missed her. Knowing that she's alive and well all he wanted to do was stay with her but with everything else going on he had to leave her. Now he's here again and she's standing there looking better, well looked after. There's color in her cheeks, her hair is shiny and healthy, she looks so much like Mary right about now just with hard lines. Dean hugs Robyn tightly to his chest, her arms hanging loose at her side, fingers twitching slightly.

“Sorry” he states pulling back embarrassed.

“No, it's...it's okay I just...wasn't expecting it” She touches his arm and then pulls him back, Dean hugs her again, this time Robyn hugs him back. Dean takes a deep breath and tightens his arms around her. She clutches to the back of his shirt and closes her eyes relaxing into his hold.

“Missed you” he whispers softly.

“I know Tony only said lunch but we're going to stick around for a few days” Sam offers.

“Yeah” Dean agrees pulling back from Robyn. “Thought we could talk through everything, catch you up on some stuff” Robyn nods and looks at Sam.

“It's okay” he assures her. “You don't have to hug me if you don't want to”

“I do....want to” she counters. “Just...wasn't sure you...” he doesn't waste another second, instead he moves to her and pulls her into a hug, she smiles and hugs him back. He pulls back, a shorter hug than Dean but he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

“Okay,” she whispers stepping back.

“And I wanted to apologize” Dean offers, she cocks her head. “My lack of interest in your daughter, I was just....”

“It's fine” she assures him. “You didn't know....you were...emotional, it's understandable”

“No, Robyn” Dean shakes his head. “I should have shown more interest in her, she's your daughter, my niece, she's family....and I didn't...I couldn't...” he clears his throat, awkward and embarrassed. Robyn glances to her daughter and then back to Dean thoughtful.

“Would you like to hold her?” Robyn asks Dean who nods in answer moving closer to Delta in her bouncer, the baby is wearing a purple onesie covered in arrows, it was Clint that got it, Robyn's not even sure where he got something Hawkeye related from.

“You know, she looks just like you” Dean points out crouching. “Your eyes, your....mouth. Dad's chin though” Sam smirks and nods.

“Oh yeah, that's Dad's chin” he agrees.

“Where is he?” Robyn asks, Dean pauses and shares a look with Sam.

“Robyn” Sam whispers. “I'm sorry, but Dad died...” she watches him. “About twelve years ago now actually” she bites her lip and looks down.

“What about...” she starts and they both know who and what she's asking about.

“Mom?” Dean asks, she nods. “She.....” He starts struggling slightly.

“There was a fire” she states absent-mindedly. Dean looks to her.

“Do you remember that?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“No, not...really” she rubs her head. “I used to have nightmares, and it was always the same one.....and it was about a fire. Did that happen?” he nods.

“Yeah, Robyn, when we were about four” Dean explains. “There was a fire in Sammy's nursery....” she watches him. “It...Mom died”

“Oh,” she whispers and turns away, dealing with those emotions. Tony hasn't spoken to her much about her real family, waiting to let Dean do it, so she has come to hope that maybe she had a real mom and dad still out there. John died not knowing that she was still alive and she feels guilty about that, even deep down she knows it's not her fault, that none of this is her fault but she still feels like it is. “So he died and he didn't know that....” she struggles this time.

“He always thought you were out there,” Dean tells her, Sam looks to him surprised, John never spoke of Robyn, in fact, Sam only knew she existed through fractured memories, Bobby's photos and Dean's stories. Robyn was an immensely sore subject for their father.

“Delta's due a nap” Robyn whispers taking her daughter from Dean. “I'll put her down” she then walks away humming to Delta in her arms. Sam turns on Dean.

“What was that?” Sam asks Dean who turns and frowns at him. “With Dad...”

“She felt bad” Dean answers. “Felt guilty about what happened....and it was true” Dean offers with a shrug. “I didn't lie to her....” he reaches into his jacket and seeks out the hidden pocket before reaching in and pulling out a small square photo. “It was in Dad's jacket when I started wearing it” Dean mumbles. “There's a hidden inside pocket” he holds out the photo to Sam who takes it to look at it. It's of Robyn and Dean, smiling, cake around their mouths, happy, Sam looks down and swallows the lump in his throat, he had no idea his Dad still held out this much hope.

“I had no idea” Sam whispers. “He never...”

“No, I know” Dean nods. “He blamed himself, just like I did”

“It wasn't your fault” Sam states.

“Do you know how scared I was to tell him?” Dean asks looking to his brother, ignoring his statement. “To tell dad that I lost her...I was supposed to protect you both, to look after her and I failed...All she wanted was some ice cream, I could have taken half an hour to get some but I didn't. I didn't so she left...she went by herself....” Dean frowns. “He was so mad” he admits. “Didn't talk to me for months....”

“Dean” Sam states.

“You know Dad will never know that she's alive, or that she has a daughter, and neither will Mom, or Bobby....” Dean shakes his head. “And she'll probably never remember them so it doesn't really matter all that much”

“Dean” Sam scolds. “Of course it matters, it's not her fault, it's not yours either” Dean nods in agreement. “We have to show her that there were people who loved her....that looked for her...she has to know that people cared, that cared more than the people that raised her....”

“She barely remembers us...” Dean rubs at his face. “Barely remembers me” he corrects himself. “She's my twin sister and we're supposed to have this bond that's....you know, like when we were kids....but it's like talking to a freakin' stranger” he admits. “How are we supposed to enforce a bond? A relationship? Better to just....”

“No” Sam snaps at him, Dean looks to him. “No. She's our sister and we're not abandoning her or our niece....” Dean looks down scolded. “So you're going to have to deal with the fact that you're not 12 years old anymore, that she's a grown-ass woman and you two just need to spend time together....”

“Doing what?” Dean asks.

“I don't know....go for lunch, or drinks, or something...play pool, darts....watch a movie” Dean lets out a breath through his nose.

…......

Just outside of the room, Robyn leans against the wall, she sniffles and wipes at the tears on her cheeks. She didn't know it was so bad for them, that this was so hard on them. She's trying. She really is, but just like Dean said. It's like talking to strangers. Strangers that know more about her than she even knows. It's surreal. She takes a breath and composes herself before walking into the room to join her 'brothers'.

 

 


	15. Chapter Twelve

Sam sleeps on the couch, his head lulled back as he snores. Robyn stands over him watching, slightly amused. She reaches down and brushes his hair back from his eyes. She's searching for something in her memories. Trying to pull on something. Anything. She just wants to remember who she was. Who these people are to her. Her fingers graze over his forehead and she watches him sadly.

“Can we talk?” Dean asks standing behind Robyn who leans up and glances to him.

“Yeah” she answers following him to the other side of the room, leaving Sam to sleep. Dean takes a breath and then holds out John's journal to her, she cocks her head.

“In the spirit of honesty,” he starts. “You should read this” she takes the journal from him. “A lot of it is going to seem weird but...if you have any questions, well, me and Sam'll be here to answer them” she nods a little. “And maybe we can....have dinner or....a drink” he offers watching her. She hums a little.

“It's okay” she shakes her head. “I heard you talking before...” Dean closes his eyes.

“Robyn” he starts.

“If you think it's best to leave it here” she starts. “That you know I'm alive, and I know you're alive....if that's all you want, then.....we can do that”

“No” he argues softly reaching for her hand, his fingers brush over hers before lacing together. “No, I want....something between us, Robyn, I was...” he sighs and shrugs a little. “I am” he corrects. “Scared” he whispers, she frowns at him. “Robyn, so much has changed since....since we were kids, for all of us, and it's going to take some work, I know this.....and I know you do too. We're family, we're all we have left...” he whispers, they share a look. “You, me, Sam...and Tony....and Delta” she nods a little. Whilst the connection is still flimsy, she does understand that they are her family, that Hydra lied to her for all those years, and that now, finally, this is her truth, this is her life, her reality and she has to get used to it, she has to come to terms with it. Even if it confuses her. Even if she is struggling to understand the emotions it's all causing in her.

…..............

Sam wakes with a sore neck but more refreshed than he has been in ages, there is something comforting about the Avengers Facility. Maybe the close proximity of all his family. Maybe the security. Maybe that he's been so worried about Robyn that he now feels better having seen her. He rubs the back of his neck and looks across at him to see Dean in an armchair with Delta nestled in his arms. Sam smiles a little watching Dean for just a moment. The soft smile on his brothers face is something he's missed. Dean is so soft and gentle with the baby.

“You okay there?” Sam asks, Dean doesn't even look at him, just keeps watching Delta.

“Yeah” Dean answers. “We're just getting to know one another” Dean whispers watching Delta. He sees some of Sam in her actually. A little crinkle by her eyes that means she's thinking. Just like Sam does. He smiles warmly at her. Now he can see the family in her. It's easier to let himself feel something for her.

“Where's Robyn?” Sam asks rolling his shoulders.

“She said something about the garage....went down there with Steve,” Dean asks as Sam stands.

“You gonna be alright there if I take a shower?” Sam asks teasingly. Dean shoots him a look and shakes his head. Sam smirks leaving the room, leaving Dean to bond with Delta.

...................

Robyn touches her finger just inside of her car door handle, it reads her fingerprint and then unlocks, all defenses shutting down. She turns to Steve.

“I'm really sorry it attacked you,” she tells him, he smiles back at her.

“It's okay” he assures her. “Really...” she moves to the trunk of the car and lifts it to reveal boxes of files and hard drives. Steve raises an eyebrow.

“I grabbed what I could,” she tells him. “I'm sorry it wasn't more”

“More?” he asks her already going through the boxes. “Robyn, there is so much here,” he tells her warmly. “Who knows how much more intel we can get from this”

“I know Hydra are gone now” He hums skeptically and looks to her.

“Better to be safe than sorry, right?” he asks her, she nods.

…................

Bucky rests his legs up on the desk as he and Clint watch the surveillance of Steve and Robyn, Clint is actually perched in Bucky's lap eating ice cream. The two of them like doing this. Not just with Robyn but the other as well. It's their daily entertainment. Mostly they watch to see who is stealing Clint's socks, it's Natasha, and who is stealing Thor's pop tarts....that's still a mystery, it's like they disappear magically from the cabinets. Clint blinks frowning a little, he wiggles a little and Bucky groans.

“You got a boner back there?” Clint asks, Bucky sighs a little caught out.

“Yeah” Bucky answers reaching around Clint to steal his spoon.

“Not to sound vain....but” Clint starts.

“It's not you” Bucky admits and then points to the screen, Clint hums in agreement.

“Popping a semi myself” Clint agrees, Bucky smirks and shakes his head. “Is it weird?” Clint asks.

“Why would it be weird?” Bucky asks.

“You know, she's recovering....” Clint answers. Bucky snorts.

“I'm sorry who came on to who whilst a certain someone was recovering?” Bucky asks, Clint looks to him and the smirks.

“Touché” Clint mumbles and they both go back to watching Robyn on the screen. She's bent over into the trunk of her car and she's wearing ridiculously short shorts and long thick wooly socks, and a loose-fitting Black Sabbath shirt. Clint leans back into Bucky's chest, the former assassin nuzzles into his neck softly.

 

 


	16. Chapter Thirteen

 

Bucky wraps a blanket around Robyn who sleeps on the couch in her small apartment, Clint lifts Delta out of the basket and holds her close to his chest trying not to wake her.

“You think we should take her to bed?” Clint asks nodding to Robyn.

“Nah, just let her sleep...” Bucky nods to Delta. “You got her?” Clint nods.

“Yeah, I got her” Clint states softly and heads towards the nursery set up for her. Bucky watches Robyn sleeping before crouching next to her and brushing her hair from her face. She looks so carefree and young, without a worry in the world, all her stress...gone. She looks beautiful. He smiles a little and then stands to follow Clint.

….........

Dean smiles sat beside Robyn as they have breakfast together, she's talking about something that happened whilst at....'school', he should hate it, he should hate that she was raised by Nazi's but it sounds like she had a relatively normal childhood and teenage years. A better one that she would have gotten with John perhaps, she went to school, one school, and it was stable and effective. He hates to admit it, but Hydra stuff aside, she thrived with the Grayson couple. She's smart as a whip. Clint and Sam cook for them, the two of them talking together like old friends. Bucky is the one holding Delta this morning, her tiny hands gripping to his metal fingers as if they are normal, he actually rather likes that she reacts this way to him. He's been a little subconscious about his arm and children but this is good, Delta's reaction to him makes him feel better about his arm. He smiles down at the girl, this smile is not lost on Clint, Sam, Dean, or Robyn, they're all way too observant for their own good. Robyn watches them with this look in her eyes. The one thing she could never give Delta was a father figure. Delta could do worse than Clint and Bucky, in fact, her real father is worse and Robyn is glad Delta never met him. Never had that influence over her. Dean touches her arm and she looks to him before leaning closer and setting her head on his arm. He smiles and looks down at her. His sister. He wraps an arm around her and squeezes her closer to him. He has missed her. And he cannot be happier to have her back in his life. And with everything going on in his life at the moment, he needs some good. Robyn and Delta are good.

…..........

Bucky drops into a seat beside Clint in a mission debriefing room, it's been a while since they've all been called in and Bucky figures it has something to do with the data files Robyn handed over to them. Tony sits on the far side of the table where Steve stands ready to give them a Cap speech. Natasha sits on Clint's other side, between him and Sam Wilson who eats from a bag of pretzels. Bruce is on Bucky's other side followed by Wanda, then Vision, then Pietro and finally Thor. It's a full house. It must be serious. Bucky leans back and scratches at his growing beard earning a dirty look from Clint, he's made it clear how he feels on that beard.

“All yours, honey,” Tony tells Steve who rolls his eyes fondly before standing up straight at the front of the table, a holographic keyboard lighting up in front of him.

“I discovered a potential threat,” Steve tells them. “A warning that something is coming” he swipes at the holographic keyboard which brings up data Robyn handed over. “And thanks to Robyn, we now know about it” he motions to the screen. “Project Olympian” Steve offers. “From what I've read so far, and...” Steve takes a worried breath looking to Tony who nods, he's been told already, he reaches over and takes Steve's hand and gives it a squeeze. “And...I hate to be the one to say this but...I think Delta is in danger” Steve admits looking to Bucky and Clint who instantly turn into business mode.

“What are you talking about?” Natasha asks leaning forward.

“24 babies, born to high ranking Hydra operatives, each named for the Greek Alphabet including...” Steve explains.

“Delta” Bucky finishes. “But...Robyn gave birth to Delta after she left Hydra”

“We know they work with subliminal messaging” Wanda offers. “It's possible they planted some image in her head before she left....planting the idea of the name Delta in there before....” Bucky groans and sets his forehead onto the table. Kids. Hydra are messing with kids now.

“What about the other babies?” Bruce asks. “Do we know where they are?” he takes a breath. “Delta is here, and safe” he assures them all. “What about the other 23 babies?”

“I have a few locations on a couple of them” Steve offers. “But unsurprisingly they've buried that data deep, even the stuff Robyn gave us is missing some key information...”

“Anyone made a move on them?” Pietro asks.

“No reports” Steve answers. “I have no idea....after Hydra fell, just like Robyn, all the pregnant women vanished” the room falls silent, knowing that out there, 23 women and their babies are in possible danger if Hydra decides to do something about them. Robyn and Delta could be in danger. Suddenly the emergency light on the wall starts flashing.

“Friday?!” Tony asks alarmed.

“Medical assistance required in the common room” Friday answers. “Miss Grayson is having a seizure” Bucky, Clint, and Tony are out of their chairs before she's even finished talking. 

 


End file.
